


danganronpa rarepair headcanons!

by wannypantii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fluffy stuff, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannypantii/pseuds/wannypantii
Summary: some headcanons for dr ships that deserve more love!planning atm-nsfw kirihinasfw (+possible nsfw) komanamisfw+nsfw harumenosfw kiibami/amiibosfw+nsfw nanamikisfw saikiimamiafter those are done if anyone wants a certain ship to be written then hmu my dude





	1. oumami (sfw)

  * amami likes to sing ouma to sleep


  * they cuddle a lot


  * ouma likes to wrap himself up in a blanket like a burrito and lay on amami’s chest


  * ouma sometimes has nightmares and when that happens amami wakes him up and holds him


  * they cant sleep without each other


  * ouma likes to play with amami’s jewelry and hair


  * amami runs his hands through oumas hair a lot and it sometimes gets caught in his rings


  * amami may seem chill, but hes internally panicking most of the time hes on a date with ouma because hes scared that either one of them will mess it up


  * amami calls ouma “babe”


  * when amami gave ouma permission to call him by his given name, the latter started crying because he never imagined that anyone would love/trust him enough to do so


  * amami proposes to ouma by taking one of his rings off and using that


  * ouma wore the dress to prove that he was fabulous


  * amami wrote a short love song for ouma and they both ended up crying by the end


  * they always wake up in each others arms


  * lots!!! of!!!! early!!!!! morning!!!!!! kisses!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


  * sometimes amami asks ouma if he wants to sing “that song” with him


  * “that song” is a song ouma helped amami write. ouma sings the vocals and amami plays the guitar or piano or whatever


  * when ouma found out about amami’s glasses, he said “i SEE you’re blind.”


  * amami loves dice like his own family and vice versa


  * ouma gets really jealous really easily so he made up a game called “however many times someone flirts with _my beloved_ amami-chan is however many times i have to kiss him”


  * amami secretly likes oumas game ;)


  * too many times have they heated up cup noodles, turned on trashy reality tv, fell asleep on the couch, and called it a date


  * ouma pretends that hes super brave a lot so when theyre watching a scary movie or something thats supposed to be scary, he clings to amami and says something like “im only sticking with you because youre going to get scared and i dont want my amami-chan to be scared!”


  * amami’s not scared at all


  * ouma feels really bad about amami’s situation with his sisters so he in secret makes calls to missing child things and sometimes says that hes going to take a walk when in reality hes trying to find anything that could potentially help all of the amami siblings reunite someday


  * they just really love each other


  * one time they went ice skating and ouma kept falling on his ass while amami laughed a l o t


  * when they cry, they always hold each other and one usually makes the other cry


  * amami gets really flustered with pda even if ouma just holds his hand


  * sometimes the sit together and look out the big window in their apartment and look out at the city and the glowing lights and it’s completely dark in their room and they just sit there holding each other and occasionally singing a soft song quietly


  * ouma gets a lot nicer and lies a lot less when they’re alone


  * amami doesn’t feel like he has to really keep his guard up when he’s around ouma but he still hides some things


  * the perk of having ouma as a bf is that he immediately knows when amami’s lying about how he’s feeling


  * it’s really hard to get out amami’s real feelings out since he’s so reserved but ouma knows exactly how wink wonk


  * ouma can get really clingy when they’re out in public and people think that ouma is really annoying and that they should break up bc itd be better for amami but in reality oumas just scared he’ll lose his avocado



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah ik oumami isn’t a rarepair i just love these idiots,,,
> 
> some of these are based off of my own amami and ouma hcs so sorry if you got confused at all ;;;


	2. oumami (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops

  * ouma thinks hes a top


  * hes not


  * they have a lotta UH VERY HEATED MAKEOUT SESSIONS and 9/10 times they have sex after


  * OUMA=POWER BOTTOM


  * amami knows every sweet spot and is basically a god in bed


  * amami doesnt come very easily so ouma thinks of that as an advantage


  * it takes an excessive amount of teasing and/or mood setting to get amami “in the mood”


  * amami has a ton of piercings if you get what im saying and ouma knows that those are sweet spots so he usually goes for those when he knows that him or amami is close


  * they like to try and come at the same time


  * they also like to strip each other _especially if one is wearing a button down shirt if you catch my drift_


  * amami can be really kinky and can turn ouma on in literally a second


  * ouma once said after coming “your orgasm face is ethereal” and amami kinda blushed and laughed


  * i mean he isnt wrong,,, he wouldnt lie about that


  * there are lots and lots of fluffy post sex kisses and cuddles


  * amami calls ouma “babe” a lot and dear god does it turn ouma on amami knows this and calls him babe in public


  * amami is always a top


  * amami taught ouma how to french kiss riGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF SEX BABY I LOVE YOU BUT WHAT


  * ouma often hides his face in the crook of amami’s neck so his moans are quieter


  * sometimes he doesn’t want to be quiet though and purposefully moans as loud as he can


  * amami lets ouma have some control every once in a while


  * amami’s moans  _alone_ can get ouma to come




	3. pekoda/mioyama (sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peko x ibuki  
> my favorite lesbians

  * peko is basically 95% percent of ibuki’s impulse control


  * ibuki writes tons and tons of love songs for peko


  * peko is really protective in public


  * “HEY! HEYYYYY! YOU SEE HER?!!? YEAH, HER!!! WITH THE SILVER HAIR!! SHES MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!”


  * peko smiles more when she’s with ibuki


  * when peko isn’t around, ibuki sulks


  * one time peko was cleaning around the house and humming a song that ibuki wrote for her and iBUKI RAN UP AND HUGGED HER SHES SO PROUD THAT PEKO LIKED HER SONG


  * they have tons of snowball fights during winter


  * sometimes peko helps ibuki dye her hair


  * ibuki convinced peko to dye her hair blue and pink “like ibuki does!”


  * it didn’t turn out well


  * it looked pretty in her braids though


  * they like to turn off the lights, lights a couple candles in the bathroom, and take bubble baths together


  * they watched twilight unironically


  * ibuki gets peko vip tickets to every one of her concerts


  * ibuki sometimes wraps herself in a blanket and curls up on peko’s chest


  * ibuki hung a _huge_ lesbian pride flag in their room


  * they may be polar opposites, but opposites attract



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably my favorite lesbean ship in dr besides tokomaru. my gorls need more love!!


	4. pekoda/mioyama (nsfw)

  * nintendo switch


  * they don’t do it very often since they’re more of a fluffy couple


  * ibuki likes to pepper peko’s face with kisses while she feels her breasts


  * peko is usually the one to finger ibuki, while ibuki is usually the one to eat peko out


  * i don’t have much to write for these two but they’re underrated




	5. kirihina (sfw)

  * they cuddle


  * like


  * a  l o t


  * date? cuddling


  * early morning? cuddling


  * late at night? cuddling


  * ~~hotel? trivago~~


  * kirigiri stays up late a lot due to her detective work so asahina always visits her and brings her a cup of coffee or tea


  * she always says “kyoko, come to bed” and she usually does


  * kirigiri always brings home doughnuts for hina if its doughnut day at the agency


  * kirigiri got really famous after solving a case that people dubbed as unsolvable


  * hina is so proud of her


  * kirigiri’s basically naoto shirogane detective status wise


  * they have a lot of interviews together since kyoko kirigiri, a world famous detective, is fuckin gAY


  * questions include how they met, funny stories, etc.


  * hina is usually really nervous but kirigiri holds her hand as if to say “im here, it’s okay”


  * kirigiri shows more emotions when they’re alone


  * hina says that kirigiri should smile more (“you’re smile’s cute! you have to smile more!”)


  * kirigiri mostly keeps her cool, but poker face exists


  * internally she’s freaking out every time hina holds her hand, kisses her, tells her that she loves her, or really any type of affection tbh


  * this stuff is new to kirigiri so it takes time for her to really get used to it


  * luckily hina is a sweetheart and will do anything to help her wonderful gf


  * hina likes to play with kirigiri’s hair


  * kirigiri lets hina take her gloves off and see her charred hands


  * hina gives them light kisses


  * speaking of light kisses
  * there are many morning kisses in the asahina/kirigiri household


  * kirigiri puts her hands on hina’s waist and hina holds kyoko’s face in her hands


  * hina peppers kirigiri’s face with kisses


  * kirigiri loves it, but she would never admit that out loud


  * every saturday, asahina goes on a run and comes back with two dozen doughnuts


  * they would be one of those couples who both bought engagement rings, not knowing that the other had and they would accidentally propose at the same time


  * asahina would take the kirigiri name


  * asahina gets flustered easily, so kirigiri exploits that


  * sometimes they have game night and asahina gets way too competitive


  * they curl up on the couch a lot together whenever kirigiri’s home and is free


  * “this movie is so bad!” “you’re the one who picked it.”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this instead of doing something for my friend’s birthday, sorry tempe if you’re reading this


	6. amasai (sfw)

    * what an attractive couple


    * as he promised to, saihara explores the world with amami in hopes of finding his sisters


    * amami is always the big spoon and he loves it


    * the hottest couple around™


    * people hit on them a lot, amami gets hit on the most (no surprise there)


    * lots of blussy kisses


    * amami helps saihara a lot with his anxiety


    * saihara lets amami play with his hair sometimes


    * on rainy days they curl up with each other in a blanket and read detective novels


    * saihara once dressed up like sherlock for halloween and amami insisted on being watson so they could match


    * they watch a surprising amount of keeping up with the kardashians


  * _tons and i mean **tons** of dates in the park and at the movies_



 

  * neither of them are tired of those date options surprisingly


  * sometimes amami goes over the top with dates (fancy overpriced restaurant, that kinda stuff) because he just wants to make his lil detective prince happy


  * no i totally didn’t steal that nickname from persona 5


  * they play lots of mario kart


  * saihara always loses


  * if they don’t wake up in each other’s arms, something is vERY WRONG. VERY WRONG INDEED


  * they can get pretty emotional every once in a while but they always make it through


  * they’re a pretty chill couple otherwise


  * gotta love these dorks



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry for being dead for a while  
> nsfw amasai will most likely be some time this weekend if i don’t procrastinate


	7. amasai (nsfw)

  * pet names


  * lots of them


  * saihara has more than amami since he’s a little more submissive


  * amami usually tops unless saiharas feeling a little more confident


  * amami has a master kink if u kno what im sayin ;)))


  * tons of teasing


  * amami leaves as many marks on saihara as he can


  * saihara mysteriously wears scarves a lot hm hm hm


  * once saihara came just because of amami’s kisses


  * the little whines and moans saihara makes during sexy times melts amami’s heart


  * saihara tries to keep his moans quiet but sometimes he can’t help it and they’re really loud


  * ^thats made amami come more times than he’d like to admit


  * saihara isn’t super confident and comes easily


  * he told amami this and


  * it was a long night


  * in a good way


  * *yanks down boxers* damn that’s hot


  * there’s lots of snuggles when they’re done




	8. oumota (sfw)

  * kaito tries to get ouma to work out with him


  * keyword: tries


  * if ouma ever does see kaito work out, he _always_ shouts “DAMN LOOK AT THAT ASS”


  * kaito may or may not call them ‘big purple and little purple’ which annoys ouma to no end


  * ouma steals kaitos clothes a lot


  * maybe it turns kaito on


  * tons of wall kisses


  * kaito thinks (in a non creepy way please,,) that ouma looks really relaxed and cute when he’s sleeping


  * they play video games a lot, mostly rpg’s and smash ultimate


  * they brag about their relationship and how much they love each other to the v3 gang


  * yes, gang


  * ouma often runs up from behind and give kaito a biiiiiiiiiig hug


  * he knows that kaito get scared easily so he uses that to his advantage


  * he once bought fake blood so when kaito came home he thought ouma was dead and SCREE


  * pda? yes please


  * they go to clubs together every other friday night


  * kaito goes to have fun, ouma goes to make fun of him


  * they watch tons of horror movies together


  * kaito is _always_ the big spoon and he loves it


  * there are tons of early morning and late night cuddles in bed


  * ouma starts to seem more caring and lies less when he’s in private with kaito uwu


  * they went to karaoke and SCREAMED the lyrics to careless whisper


  * it may not seem like it, but ouma really does care about kaito more than anyone else 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for DankMemes_BrokenDreams! sorry this took so long sksjksjssj  
> tell me if you’d like nsfw because id gladly write some sin


	9. oumota (nsfw)

  * ouma does that popsicle thing in front of kaito


  * half the time he bites it


  * they sometimes use blindfolds, gags, n other toys


  * switch’n bitches


  * there’s an even amount of praise and degradation


  * ouma is that kinda guy where he’s super confident at first


  * but then he gets put in his place


  * sexy times in bed? no thanks, i only have sex in the SHOWER FUCK YEA


  * jk they still do it in bed but they find shower sex to be super fun too


  * when kaito’s on top he fucks ouma hard and fast


  * so: it’s friday night. the two of them have had a very long n stressful week.


  * ^^boy oh boy does it get rough in the sheets


  * their room gets super loud


  * kaito grunts,,,a lot


  * ouma just moans as loud as he can


  * said boy leaves tons and tons of marks on his kaito


  * let them have fun goddamnit



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG ;;;  
> i got really busy irl im so sorry!!! aaaa,,,  
> like before, this is for DankMemes_BrokenDreams ;;;  
> hope you like this long awaited sin-!

**Author's Note:**

> some of my oumami headcanons are based off of some of my own character headcanons???  
> i have a headcanon that amami has glasses but he usually wears contacts and he can play the acoustic guitar so he occasionally writes songs and plays/sings them


End file.
